Wonderwall
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Séquelle de Betrayed - On ne mesure l'importance d'une personne que lorsqu'on la perd, paraît-il. Kaneko, elle, comprend un peu trop tard le sens de ces mots... Mais… Est-ce vraiment trop tard ?


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** _Wonderwall._

**Rating :** T (encore une fois pour le langage haha...)

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur _;_ respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. La chanson _« Wonderwall_ _»_, avec laquelle ce texte a été écrit, appartient au groupe de musique Oasis. En revanche, Maeda Sakura est à moi, la pauvre ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages : **Kaneko Masako, Mitani Yuki, un OC, mention de Fujisaki Akari.

**Résumé :** Séquelle de _« Betrayed ». _On ne mesure l'importance d'une personne que lorsqu'on la perd, paraît-il. Kaneko, elle, comprend un peu trop tard le sens de ces mots... Mais… Est-ce vraiment trop tard ?

**Note :** J'ai voulu tester un peu d'Angst, cette fois-ci…C'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire donc je marche sur des œufs en écrivant cette note d'auteur… J'espère sincèrement que ça n'est pas raté. Je ne voulais pas quelque chose de soudainement joyeux _;_ je voulais amener progressivement le truc jusqu'à finalement terminer sur quelque chose de fort. Dooooonc… J'espère que c'est réussi. Ah, et puisque ce texte est la suite de _« Betrayed »_, il est fortement conseillé d'avoir lu celui-ci avant d'entamer cette lecture ! Sinon, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre certaines choses…

**Note bis :** Après recherches, il s'avère que l'anniversaire de Kaneko tombe le six Septembre… Et que ça ne m'arrange pas du tout. Donc, pour des raisons scénaristiques, j'ai dû choisir une autre date… A savoir fin Février / début Mars. Désolée pour ça ! (Mais de toute façon, à la base, c'est un UA, donc j'ai le droit, non ? ... Non ? _;_; _)

**Note ter :** Le _**genkan**_ (玄関littéralement « porte de la connaissance profonde ») est un vestibule à l'entrée des logements, des temples bouddhistes japonais ou d'autres bâtiments dans lequel on retire ses chaussures. Merci Wikipédia !

Bref.

Et surtout… Bonne lecture à tous !

x

* * *

_**xXx Wonderwall xXx**_

* * *

x

_« Je ne t'ai__jamais__considérée comme une amie. »_

Immobile, Kaneko eut la sensation d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était très sombre et la voix, appartenant à un garçon, se répercutait en échos un peu partout autour d'elle. Incertaine, elle fit quelques pas devant elle, tentant de discerner les silhouettes de deux personnes se tenant devant elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle se reconnut, l'air perdu. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta légèrement et elle accéléra son pas afin de se rapprocher encore plus.

_« Mais… Mais je… »_, s'entendit-elle – et se vit-elle – dire, les mains tremblantes.

En face d'elle, l'adolescent passait d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, bien trop enfoncé dans la pénombre, mais elle avait le sentiment de le connaître. Cette posture, cette façon de fourrer négligemment ses mains dans ses poches…

_« Tu as toujours été bien plus que cela. »_, déclara alors le garçon, et Kaneko se glaça.

Cette voix… Non. Non… Pas encore, pas maintenant… Mais le garçon ne fit preuve d'aucune pitié et, d'un air nonchalant, sortit de la pénombre. Figée d'horreur, Kaneko regarda Mitani lui sourire tristement.

_« Je t'aime. »_, assena-t-il à nouveau d'une voix calme, les yeux brillant d'une étincelle qu'elle ne leur avait jamais connue.

Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, Kaneko resta là à revivre la scène qui revenait la hanter depuis près d'un mois, encore et encore, impitoyable, chaque nuit. Et, comme chaque nuit depuis cette maudite journée, elle se réveilla lorsque Mitani prononça les mots fatidiques.

_« Je n'attends rien de toi._ _Je sais que tu ne me vois pas comme ça. »_

Prise d'une soudaine nausée, Kaneko se recroquevilla sur elle-même et ramena sa couverture sur sa tête. Elle n'avait pas eu de nuit complète en un mois et était épuisée, aussi bien physiquement que nerveusement. Mais, malgré tout ça… Ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal restait l'absence silencieuse de Mitani, à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis aussi longtemps.

Sentant les larmes venir une fois de plus, Kaneko se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue et serra les poings. Mais, une fois de plus, cela ne servit à rien et, comme toutes les nuits depuis un mois, la jeune fille laissa libre cours à ses sanglots.

**oOo oOo**

Kaneko soupira et leva la main pour éteindre son réveil. Il était à présent six heures du matin, et elle devait se lever pour se préparer à sa journée de lycée. Mollement, elle repoussa sa couverture sur ses pieds et sortit ses jambes de son lit en passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit et l'air froid de Février s'infiltra dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa fenêtre pour l'aérer. Ensuite, machinalement, elle se dirigea vers sa commode d'où elle extirpa un uniforme propre ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements et prit la direction de la salle de bains.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller au lycée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de suivre des cours qui n'arrivaient plus à attirer son attention. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire semblant d'aller bien, de sourire, alors qu'à l'intérieur elle hurlait.

Elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Elle souhaitait simplement pouvoir revenir dans le temps pour s'empêcher de prendre Mitani à part pour lui demander des comptes, dans ce fichu gymnase sombre. Elle voulait juste retrouver son insouciance, sa joie de vivre et son meilleur ami.

Ses plaisanteries lui manquaient. Son visage grognon lui manquait. Elle souhaitait pouvoir à nouveau débarquer chez lui à pas d'heure pour squatter sa console de jeu pendant qu'il lirait un énième manga qu'elle ne connaissait pas pour finalement terminer de le lire avec lui en s'extasiant sur combien le personnage principal était fantastique. Elle voulait redevenir celle qu'elle avait toujours été et qui avait été brisée par la confession de Mitani…

Kaneko souhaitait beaucoup de choses. Malheureusement, se dit-elle en saluant sa mère d'un faux sourire lorsqu'elle descendit à la cuisine pour prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner, elle n'avait aucune prise sur le présent. Elle n'adressait plus la parole à Mitani, beaucoup trop gênée qu'elle était, et son meilleur ami – était-il toujours son ami, au moins ? – ne semblait pas capable de l'approcher sans la fixer d'un air triste et désolé.

Elle avait bien entendu songé à se faire porter pâle, mais Kaneko n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de lâche. Elle avait toujours affronté tous les obstacles que la vie avait placés sur son chemin avec une détermination farouche et le fait que, cette fois-ci, l'obstacle soit les sentiments de Mitani ne changerait rien.

Abandonner n'avait jamais fait partie de sa personnalité, et Kaneko, bien que secouée, se fit la promesse de ne pas commencer à l'aube de ses dix-sept ans.

**oOo oOo**

La lycéenne fit un grand geste de la main à son amie qui venait de l'interpeller et rejoignit le petit groupe de deuxième année agglutinée devant l'entrée du bâtiment.

« Bonjour, Kaneko ! », fut-elle chaleureusement saluée.

Fujisaki Akari, l'une de ses proches amies, s'excusa auprès de leurs camarades et entraîna Kaneko légèrement à l'écart. Son expression était songeuse, perplexe, et Kaneko se demanda vaguement ce qui pouvait tourmenter son amie sans pour autant le lui demander. D'ailleurs, après un autre signe de la main se voulant rassurant aux filles qu'elles venaient de quitter, Akari se tourna vers elle.

« Tu as vu Mitani, ce matin ? », s'enquit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Kaneko, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question, écarquilla les yeux et s'échappa de la prise d'Akari. Dans un moment de faiblesse, elle avait tout raconté à la jeune fille et commençait peu à peu à le regretter, surtout lorsque ce genre de choses se déroulait – ce qui devait arriver un matin sur trois.

« Je viens juste d'arriver, Fujisaki. », dit-elle en détournant les yeux. « Et de toute façon, je me moque bien de ce que peut faire Mitani. »

_Non, c'est faux…_

Fujisaki lança de petits regards aux alentours et ses iris semblèrent accrocher quelque chose qui la fit se figer.

« Ne te retourne pas, surtout… », pressa-t-elle Kaneko en chuchotant.

Sans prévenir, elle lui attrapa les mains pour l'emmener elle ne savait où mais la jeune fille resta fermement plantée dans le sol. Lâchant un autre soupir, elle fit mine de se retourner.

« Pourquoi, qu'y a-t-il à… », commença-t-elle, d'une voix agacée.

Mais elle se figea aux trois quarts de son geste, et son cœur cessa de battre dans sa poitrine. Là, juste à quelques devant elle, se trouvait Mitani. L'adolescent semblait en grande discussion avec un de leurs amis d'une classe différente à la leur. Un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres et, juste à côté de lui, fermement accrochée à son bras gauche…

« C'est Maeda Sakura. », lui apprit Akari d'une voix désolée. « Elle est en première année. Apparemment, ils sortent ensemble depuis hier soir… Elle lui a demandé et il a dit oui. »

Mais Kaneko n'entendit pas ses paroles. L'information fit difficilement son chemin dans sa tête jusqu'à finalement faire tinter une cloche imaginaire, et Kaneko comprit enfin ce que tout ceci signifiait.

Mitani avait une petite-amie.

Mitani… Sortait avec quelqu'un.

_Yuki_ sortait avec quelqu'un alors qu'il lui avait déclaré ses sentiments un mois auparavant.

« Yuki… », marmonna-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte, perdu dans le maelström d'émotions contradictoires qu'elle ressentait.

Le sang s'était mis à bourdonner à ses oreilles et sa tête s'était mise à tourner. Akari tenta d'attirer son attention en chuchotant son prénom mais rien n'atteint la jeune fille : elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Mitani et sa _petite-amie_.

Kaneko fit deux pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La nausée l'envahit brusquement et elle eut la désagréable impression que le sol allait d'un instant à l'autre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

_ Fuis ! Vas-t-en, vite !_

Mais ses pieds refusaient obstinément de lui obéir. L'air se bloqua dans sa trachée avant qu'elle ne se mette à hyper ventiler. Elle ressentit une effroyable envie de pleurer et tourna les talons, incapable d'en supporter plus.

A peine dix minutes après être arrivée au lycée, Kaneko repassa le portail de l'établissement scolaire, insensible aux cris intrigués et concernés de ses amis et inconsciente du regard chocolat inquiet de son meilleur ami traînant sur elle.

**oOo oOo**

Le pire, dans tout ça… C'était que tout était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas confronté Mitani dans ce gymnase… Non, ça n'était pas exact. Le problème ne venait pas d'elle. Elle n'avait pas demandé à Mitani de tomber amoureux d'elle, pas plus qu'elle n'avait demandé à ce lycéen de troisième année de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Elle n'avait rien demandé. A personne.

Et pourtant, c'était elle qui se retrouvait à se cacher du reste du monde un jour de cours, bien à l'abri dans son lit.

Ça n'avait aucun fichu sens. Et ça n'était pas juste, non plus.

Elle n'avait jamais souhaité en arriver là – elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour pousser Mitani dans ce sens-là ! Que pouvait-il bien lui trouver, d'ailleurs !? Après tout, elle n'était même pas jolie… Ni féminine, ni gracieuse, et elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche non plus. Elle n'avait rien des standards de la jeune fille populaire auprès des garçons _;_ elle aimait la bagarre et gagner, elle aimait la nourriture et ne s'en privait pas, détestait tout ce qui touchait au maquillage et ne s'intéressait que très peu aux choses qui plaisaient à ses amies.

A bien y réfléchir, elle ne partageait pratiquement aucun centre d'intérêt avec ses amies, en dehors du Go. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, ces dernières n'avaient essayé le Go que parce que Kaneko avait fondé le club du lycée aux côtés de Mitani.

Mitani… Qu'aimait-il donc tellement chez elle ? Pourquoi était-il donc tombé amoureux d'elle ? Comment ? Qu'avait-il donc vu en elle qui lui avait tant plu ?

Avec un autre soupir, Kaneko passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis plus d'un mois sans qu'elle ait eu l'occasion d'y trouver des réponses. Elle avait beau se creuser les méninges, elle ne comprenait ni _pourquoi_ ni _comment_ il avait jeté son dévolu pour elle.

Et puis, il y avait aussi Maeda Sakura… Pourquoi sortait-il avec elle s'il l'aimait ? Comment pouvait-il s'afficher à son bras alors qu'il lui avait déclaré son amour ?

… Et pourquoi, _pourquoi_, nom d'un chien, cela faisait-il aussi mal ?

**oOo oOo**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, ce fut pour les refermer presque immédiatement. Un violet mal de tête lui vrillait les tympans à cause de la moitié de la nuit qu'elle avait passée à pleurer.

Grognant faiblement, la jeune fille tâtonna sur sa table de chevet pour y attraper son téléphone portable et l'ouvrit d'un geste mécanique. Elle nota distraitement les quelques mails de ses amis lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire avant de refermer l'appareil.

Mitani ne lui avait rien envoyé.

Depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de posséder un téléphone portable, il avait toujours été le premier à lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Chaque année, à très précisément trois heures huit du matin – heure à laquelle Kaneko était née –, la sonnerie caractéristique d'une réception de mail emplissait la chambre de la jeune fille et celle-ci se jetait sur son appareil, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Même s'ils avaient eu un différend plus tôt dans la journée. Même si Mitani était tombé malade. Même s'il se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle, occupé avec elle ne savait quoi. Même lorsqu'il était censé se trouver avec l'une de ses petites amies.

Ça avait toujours été ainsi, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait.

Mais pas cette fois-ci.

Cette fois-ci, Mitani ne lui avait rien envoyé, et Kaneko se sentit profondément misérable.

D'avoir pensé que, peut-être, cela ne changerait rien. D'avoir pensé que, peut-être… Tout serait différent.

Avec un soupir, la jeune fille reporta son regard au dehors, où le soleil brillait de mille éclats. Avec un sourire ironique, peiné, elle se demanda si la situation s'arrangerait un jour. Si, quelque part, à un autre moment… La grisaille qui avait envahi son ciel et son quotidien au cours du mois dernier se dissiperait, pour à nouveau laisser place aux couleurs qu'elle affectionnait tant.

**oOo oOo**

Sa morosité baissa d'un cran lorsque ses parents lui offrirent son cadeau d'anniversaire, le soir venu. Bien qu'ils soient tous les deux très occupés au travail, ils avaient réservé leur soirée spécialement pour l'évènement – comme chaque année. Kaneko sourit doucement en voyant la table dressée sur laquelle trônait un énorme gâteau à la crème et aux fraises – son préféré.

La soirée fut agréable, comme toujours avec ses parents. Kaneko avait réussi à éviter le sujet « Mitani » pendant de la discussion et son cœur battait plus librement qu'au cours de la journée dans sa poitrine même si une immense tristesse se faisait ressentir.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle fêtait un anniversaire avec uniquement ses parents…

« Heureux anniversaire, ma chérie. », lui dit son père en baisant sa joue puis en lui tendant un paquet rouge de taille moyenne, assez lourd. « Ta mère et moi espérons que ceci te plaira. »

Doucement, avec précaution, Kaneko défit l'emballage côté par côté pour découvrir un Goban et deux sets de pierres, flambant neufs. Il s'agissait là de quelque chose que la jeune fille avait toujours désiré posséder sans jamais pouvoir réaliser ce souhait _;_ les Goban de bonne manufacture coutaient une véritable petite fortune et, jusqu'ici, ses parents n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de s'en procurer un.

Deux tickets de couleur vive accrochèrent le regard de Kaneko et la lycéenne découvrit la deuxième partie de son cadeau : deux places pour le prochain concert de son groupe de musique préféré.

Emue, l'adolescente se tourna vers ses parents pour les étreindre.

« Merci, Papa, Maman. », les remercia-t-elle.

« Ça te plait ? », s'enquit sa mère en découpant et en distribuant les parts de gâteau.

« Oui, bien sûr ! », répondit Kaneko avec un sourire. « Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! »

Son père rit doucement.

« Oui, c'est vrai. », convint-il d'un hochement de tête. « Et puis comme ça, Mitani et toi aurez de quoi vous occuper les jours de mauvais temps ! »

Kaneko retint sa respiration.

« Tiens, en parlant de lui… », embraya sa mère en attrapant un deuxième paquet, plus petit cette fois-ci. « Il est passé déposer ça pour toi, tout à l'heure. »

La lycéenne déglutit lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur ledit paquet. L'emballage était vert sapin. Mitani emballait toujours ses cadeaux avec du papier de cette couleur, parce que c'était sa préférée…

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Kaneko posa ses mains tremblantes sur le petit paquet. Doucement, elle en défit l'emballage, et une carte tomba au sol. Se penchant pour la ramasser, Kaneko se figea. Là, sur le petit morceau de papier, l'écriture de Mitani était parfaitement lisible.

_« Ça faisait bien deux mois que ça traînait dans ma chambre. J'aurais préféré te l'offrir dans d'autres circonstances mais… Tu avais semblé tellement la vouloir que… Je voulais que tu l'aies. _

_Joyeux anniversaire._

_Y. »_

Son père, qui avait remarqué son trouble, leva un regard inquiet vers elle.

« Masako ? Tout va bien ? », s'enquit-il doucement.

Hagarde, la jeune fille ramassa la carte puis tourna la tête vers lui, une main sur sa joue pâle.

« Oui, je… Ça va. », dit-elle. « Juste un peu de fatigue… Je… Ne dors pas très bien, en ce moment. »

Sa mère déposa une assiette pleine de gâteau devant elle puis posa une main sur son front.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre… », fit-elle, quelque peu rassurée. « Tu es restée à la maison, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kaneko hocha la tête.

« N'en fais pas trop, d'accord ? Je sais que tes examens arrivent bientôt, mais ne te surmène pas. »

_ Non, ça n'a rien à voir…_

« Promis, Maman. », déclara néanmoins Kaneko en se relevant avec un pauvre sourire.

« Et si jamais tu as le moindre souci à l'école ou en dehors, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, pas vrai ? », continua son père.

_ Comme si je pouvais vous parler de quelque chose que je ne comprends pas moi-même…_

« Même si c'est vrai que tu préfèreras sans doute aller trouver Yuki plutôt que nous ! », plaisanta son père d'un ton léger. « Vous êtes tellement inséparables, tous les deux, qu'on se demande vraiment si vous n'êtes pas ensemble ! »

La boutade de son père fit rire sa mère mais Kaneko n'émit pas le moindre bruit. Figée, son paquet toujours intact dans ses mains, elle tentait d'analyser ce que venait de dire son père. Alors…

« Quoi ? », murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Le rire de son père diminua légèrement.

« Eh bien, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche que ce petit est amoureux de toi. », expliqua-t-il après avoir pris une bouchée de gâteau.

Kaneko l'observa, les yeux exorbités, le visage pâle.

« Quoi ? », répéta-t-elle plus haut. « Comment… »

« Nous pensions que vous étiez ensemble… », rajouta sa mère, incertaine. « C'est pour ça que ça nous a paru étrange qu'il se contente de déposer ton cadeau ici. D'habitude, il ne manque jamais la fête. »

Si possible, la couleur déserta encore plus les joues de la jeune fille.

« Pardon ? »

Ses parents l'observèrent, soucieux.

« Et bien… », tenta d'expliquer son père, semblant chercher ses mots. « Vous êtes toujours ensemble, vous connaissez tout de l'autre. Et Yuki a cette façon particulière de te regarder… »

« Quand vous êtes uniquement tous les deux, tu es complètement naturelle. Ton visage se relâche, tu parles librement… D'habitude, tu es légèrement crispée et tu fais attention à tes mots. », enchaîna sa mère.

« Et tu as cette façon de sourire… », continua son père. « C'est drôle, mais tu ne souris comme ça qu'en sa présence. »

Kaneko les écoutait parler sans parvenir à comprendre leurs paroles. C'est insensé. Ses propres parents avaient vu des choses auxquelles elle n'avait même pas fait attention…

« Nous pensions que vous sortiez ensemble et que vous ne vouliez pas nous le dire… », termina son père. « Ce qui est idiot, puisque nous adorons Yuki. »

« Mitani a une petite-amie. », déclara Kaneko d'une voix monocorde, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Ses parents s'entreregardèrent.

« Alors… », hésita finalement sa mère. « Cela signifie que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? »

Kaneko haussa les épaules, les doigts crispés sur le paquet offert par Mitani.

« Mais… Ne l'aimes-tu pas ? »

Et soudainement, la lycéenne fut foudroyée. Elle fixa ses parents, les yeux exorbités, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Son visage pâlit encore plus, ses mains devinrent moites, sa bouche s'assécha. Puis, aussi vite, elle se reprit, afficha un faux sourire fatigué.

« Pas comme ça. », parvint-elle à déclarer. « Il est mon meilleur ami, c'est tout. »

Elle fixa tour à tour ses parents et son Goban.

« Ça vous dérange si je le laisse là pour ce soir ? », demanda-t-elle. « C'est assez lourd et je suis épuisée… »

Compréhensifs, ses parents firent un geste de la tête puis embrassèrent leur fille.

« Repose-toi bien. », conclurent-ils d'une seule et même voix, permettant à Kaneko de s'enfuir dans le couloir menant aux chambres.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à la sienne, elle s'y enferma à double tour et se laissa glisser contre la porte, les yeux fermés.

_« Mais… Ne l'aimes-tu pas ? »_

Etait-ce possible, après tout ce temps ?

_« Mais… Ne l'aimes-tu pas ? »_

Fatiguée, la jeune fille fit courir ses doigts sur l'emballage de son dernier cadeau pour l'en débarrasser. Elle fut surprise lorsque ses mains touchèrent quelque chose de mou et de doux et elle sourit doucement lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que c'était.

Il s'agissait d'une écharpe, simple mais élégante, qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil lors d'une de ses promenades avec Mitani. La jeune fille s'était extasiée devant la vitrine pendant quelques minutes, son meilleur ami à côté d'elle, feignant l'ennui. La seule chose qui avait pu faire décoller Kaneko de l'accessoire avait été son prix, somme toute assez élevé pour la lycéenne qu'elle était.

C'était l'un des très rares points sur lesquels leurs avis ne s'accordaient pas : les vêtements. Kaneko adorait faire du shopping quand Mitani détestait ça. Malgré tout, l'écharpe se trouvait belle et bien dans ses mains…

_« Ça faisait bien deux mois que ça traînait dans ma chambre. »_

Si c'était vrai, cela signifiait qu'il l'avait achetée très peu de temps après leur passage devant cette boutique… Quelque chose en elle se brisa.

_« Mais… Ne l'aimes-tu pas ? »_

… Non, ça n'était pas comme ça… Tout ce que ses parents lui avaient dit n'avait servi qu'à l'embrouiller davantage ! Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, et de toute façon, ça n'était pas comme si ça pouvait changer les choses _;_ plus maintenant !

Il avait une _fichue_ petite-amie et…

Et…

Et elle en était _tellement_ jalouse que ça la rendait malade, se rendit-elle compte.

Sous le choc, Kaneko se releva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

_« Mais… Ne l'aimes-tu pas ? »_

Elle n'en savait rien… Mais elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de Mitani, pas vrai ? Elle l'aurait remarqué, au moins ! Elle avait toujours été à ses côtés, et rien n'avait changé…

_« Mais… Ne l'aimes-tu pas ? »_

Kaneko serra les dents. Elle ne savait pas ! Elle ne savait pas ! Tout était si confus dans sa tête… Tout était chamboulé… Et Mitani qui n'était pas là… Il n'était pas là… Et elle avait tellement besoin de lui…

Tellement…

Sur un coup de tête, Kaneko ramassa l'écharpe et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée. Elle dévala les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et se précipita dans le genkan où elle enfila ses baskets sans même prendre le temps de les lacer. Puis, ignorant l'appel de ses parents, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se jeta dans la rue, bifurquant tout de suite à gauche en y pénétrant.

Mitani habitant à un quart d'heure à pieds à peine, elle serait chez lui en moins de dix minutes. Le froid de la nuit mordit violemment sa peau mais Kaneko n'y fit pas attention et se concentra sur sa course. La seule chose qui importait, à présent, était qu'elle voit Mitani _;_ c'était tout ce qu'elle savait.

Un horrible point de côté la prit à deux rues de sa destination mais la jeune fille continua de courir, répétant le nom de son ami comme un leitmotiv. Plus que quelques centaines de mètres et elle serait arrivée… Encore quelques secondes de course et elle se trouverait devant sa porte…

Essoufflée, en sueur, Kaneko se posta devant le portail de la famille Mitani et frissonna. Les lumières du salon étaient éteintes et la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Et si tout le monde était déjà couché ? Que devait-elle faire ?

Indécise, elle resta plantée devant la maison pendant quelques secondes avant de s'avancer et de sonner. Ensuite, elle recula à nouveau de quelques pas et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

Elle attendit, encore et encore, avant de se décider à sonner à nouveau : son portable était resté dans sa chambre et elle n'avait aucun autre moyen de contacter Mitani à proximité. Finalement, son appel fut entendu et la lumière du couloir s'alluma. Elle entendit une voix grave grommeler quelque chose puis la porte s'ouvrit sur elle, révélant la silhouette de son meilleur ami, l'air endormi et les cheveux complètement hirsutes.

Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle, cependant, il eut l'air de se réveiller complètement, et son regard devint grave. Kaneko tenta de sourire mais échoua lamentablement, transie de froid, et Mitani l'attira à l'intérieur sans un mot.

« Merci… », souffla la jeune fille, reconnaissante.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait assise sur le canapé du salon tandis que Mitani préparait du thé. Et, en vérité… Elle était à nouveau complètement perdue. Elle était venue ici sans réfléchir, comme ça, et maintenant qu'elle trouvait là…

Sa réflexion fut coupée par l'arrivée de Mitani, les bras chargés d'un plateau qu'il installa sur la table basse. Puis, à nouveau sans un mot, il s'installa à même le sol, comme il aimait si bien le faire, et entreprit de les servir.

Le silence s'installa et Kaneko commença à siroter son thé, se réchauffant les mains autour de sa tasse. Au bout de quelques minutes, cependant, Mitani soupira et décida de briser le calme du petit salon.

« Alors ? », demanda-t-il simplement, le regard planté dans le mur en face de lui.

Cela fit sursauter Kaneko, et elle reposa doucement sa tasse.

« Merci… Pour l'écharpe. », finit-elle par dire d'une voix basse.

Elle ne vit pas Mitani écarquiller les yeux.

« Attends… », grogna-t-il, pinçant l'arête de son nez. « Tu as sonné chez moi à minuit passé pour me remercier pour ton cadeau alors qu'un simple message aurait suffi… ? »

« Pas seulement pour ça ! », rétorqua la lycéenne en relevant brusquement la tête.

Ses yeux accrochèrent alors ceux de son ami.

« … Ça va faire un mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, et tu me manques, d'accord ? », murmura-t-elle doucement. « Tu me manques, _Yuki_. »

L'adolescent rougit faiblement mais ne détourna pas le regard.

« C'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec cette fille ? », le coupa Kaneko, voulant juste savoir.

Mitani la fixa quelques instants.

« Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé. », répondit-il néanmoins, honnête.

« Alors… Alors tu ne… », essaya la jeune fille.

Mais elle fut incapable de terminer sa question. Ce fut Mitani qui le fit pour elle.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, non. »

A cet instant, Kaneko sentit un immense poids quitter ses épaules. Elle souffla doucement et un vrai sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. En face d'elle, Mitani l'observait, perplexe.

« Parfait, dans ce cas. », déclara la lycéenne. « Alors tu ne verras pas d'objection à rompre avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Si le garçon parut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? », questionna-t-il sans se laisser démonter.

« Une question à la fois. », répondit Kaneko. « Alors ? »

Mitani soupira.

« Non. Je suppose que non. »

« Parfait. », répéta Kaneko. « Alors fais-le. »

Son meilleur ami lui fit les gros yeux mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

« Tu débarques chez moi à minuit passé pour me remercier pour ton cadeau _et_ me demander de rompre avec ma petite-amie, donc. », ironisa-t-il.

« Ben… Oui, vu comme ça, c'est vrai que… », fit-elle mine de réfléchir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond, chez toi !? », explosa finalement Mitani, le visage rouge. « Tu m'ignores pendant _tout un putain de mois_ et tu te pointes devant ma porte la bouche en cœur comme ça !? »

Kaneko le regarda comme si un troisième bras venait de lui pousser sur le torse.

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai fait _exprès_ de t'ignorer… ? », murmura-t-elle. « J'ai jamais eu envie de tout ça ! »

« Alors quoi, tu as soudainement décidé de revenir vers moi !? », cria Mitani en faisant les cent pas.

La jeune fille souffla longuement.

« Okay… Okay. », dit-elle en se calmant. « Quand tu m'as… Avoué tes sentiments, dans le gymnase…J'ai eu peur, d'accord ? Tu es mon meilleur ami, Yuki ! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je n'attendais rien de toi ! », continua-t-il de crier. « Tu m'as demandé ce que j'avais et je t'ai répondu, mais ça s'arrêtait là ! »

« C'est toi qui m'a ignorée en premier, je te rappelle ! », hurla-t-elle à son tour, excédée par son comportement et par le fait qu'il rejetait l'entièreté de la faute sur elle.

« Parce que je ne savais plus quoi faire ! Ça a toujours été toi ! »

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus, les cris cessèrent. Mitani et Kaneko tentaient difficilement de reprendre leur calme et leur souffle lorsque, finalement, l'adolescent sorte son téléphone de sa poche.

Son regard fiché dans celui de Kaneko, il composa un numéro de téléphone et porte l'appareil à son oreille.

« Bonsoir, Sakura. », déclara-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, et Kaneko sentit son cœur rater un battement. « Désolé de t'appeler aussi tard… »

Kaneko retint sa respiration, les mains moites.

« Non, non, tout va bien… »

La poigne de Mitani se resserra autour de son téléphone.

« Je suis désolé, Sakura. Je ne souhaite plus sortir avec toi. », déclara-t-il, les yeux toujours vissés à ceux de Kaneko. « Non, tu n'as rien fait… Non, vraiment… »

La conversation dura encore quelques secondes, puis Mitani raccrocha, visiblement éreinté.

« Sakura est une fille bien et, à cause de toi, elle ne fermera probablement pas l'œil de la nuit… », soupira-t-il ensuite à l'intention de Kaneko.

Mais cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. L'instant d'après, sa main gauche se faufila derrière la nuque du garçon et le tira dans sa direction.

« Je suis désolée pour elle. », déclara-t-elle sincèrement. « Mais pas pour t'avoir demandé de rompre. »

Et, sans laisser le temps à Mitani de répondre quoique ce fût, elle se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit l'adolescent se figer momentanément puis ses deux mains chaudes s'enrouler autour de sa taille et s'enhardit légèrement.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflés, les joues écarlates.

« Ça faisait trop longtemps que j'attendais ce moment… », murmura Mitani, les yeux clos, le front appuyé contre celui de Kaneko.

La jeune fille lécha distraitement ses lèvres et raffermit son étreinte autour du garçon.

« Tu t'es trompé… Je crois que je t'aime. », déclara-t-elle soudainement, et son monde sembla à nouveau explorer de couleurs, briller de mille feux. « Non, en fait… J'en suis certaine. Je t'aime ! »

Un léger rire la prit. Mitani sourit.

« Il t'en aura fallu, du temps… », chuchota-t-il avant de reprendre les lèvres de la jeune fille, heureux.

Et, au dehors, les premiers pétales de cerisier amorçaient leur descente, témoins de leur histoire d'amour naissante.

x

* * *

Lundi 20 Mai - 18 h 00.


End file.
